Sins of the Past
by spensmad94
Summary: The Twins at only a few hours old has some how saved her. Now it was Padme's job to do whatever it takes to save them. To make up for the sin of the past. First two Chapters take place right after ROTS.
1. 20 Years Ago

She awoke in a cold white room. Around her monitors beeped. She could hear a low hiss of the oxygen tubs attached to her nose. She sat up gingerly. She was sore. Her hand went to her stomach. They were gone. Panic began to set in.

"Padme? Shh, its alright. You're safe. They are safe." A familiar voice came from her right and a hand grabbed hers. It wasn't the right voice though and the hand was far to rough.

"Obi-wan?" She said. Her voice was horse and it was hard to talk. Images flashed though her head. A lava planet, a tightness around her neck, and her begging for their lives.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"I'm" She was speechless for a moment. " I was hoping it was all a dream."

"So do I." Obi-wan looked at her with such a sadness.

"The twins?"

"Are healthy. They were a few weeks to early, but the medi-droid says they are ok. They want to keep them for one day for observation." Padme breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Obi-wan. Im so sorry. I should have believed you, I should have stopped this. I should have.." She began to sob.

"No one could have stopped this. He made his choice." Obi-wan said almost coldly. They sat in silence while the emotions of the last few days hit Padme at full force. At first Obi-wan sat there not quite sure what to do, finally he sat on the bed and pulled her close. When she finally calmed down Obi-wan pulled away. "Would you like to see them?" He asked warmly. Padme could only shake her head yes. Obi-wan waved to one of the medi-droid standing outside the room. They pushed in a two small med-cribs. Her children. She gently picked them up, holding them close. They were small, tiny, innocent. They slept calmly, not knowing of the pain and suffering around them. She began to cry again. She had failed them. She had one job, keep them safe. Now what? She had been sentenced to a life on the run. That wasn't fair to either of them. As the realization of this sank in she felt a sudden sureness, a calm, a coldness. She tired to push it back for the moment. To take in her twins, to hold them and tried to make sure they felt love. They were only a few hours old and she already loved them more than she had ever loved someone before. Even more than her love for him. She was so wrapped up in them she didn't notice Obi-wan slip out of the room. She held them for hours, taking in their faces, memorizing every detail. Later in the afternoon, Bail Organa, Master Yoda, and Obi-wan came to see her.

"Good it is, to see you awake." Yoda said, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Padme couldn't say anything. She looked at him with such regret.

"Padme, we need to know everything." Obi-wan said. She started from the beginning. It took time, it was hard to speak at first but the more she told her story the stronger she felt. The three men sat in silence and listened.

"I could see the pain he was in. I tried to make him feel better. To tell him its alright. I thought that maybe, if we could make it to birth, that he could see they were just dreams. That we could somehow make this work." She began to wrap up. " I never thought that he would." She broke off.

"You're fault this is not. To attached he was, break way from his attachments, he could not. Why attachments were forbidden, this is." Yoda said

"I knew better. I should have said no, I did at first." She shot back.

"Padme, you are human, He knew better. He knew The Code." Obi-wan said. She noticed how nobody could say his name.

"I could have said no. "

"Focus not on that, you should. Focus on your children you must. Protect them, we must. Our last hope they maybe."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Do you remember anything Padme?" Bail finally spoke up.

"I remember him...I remember him choking me. Then I remember pain, and them crying." She said looking down at her twins. Her beautiful children.

"You were dying." Obi-wan said with an urgency. "For no reason at all you were fading. All around you I felt the Dark Side. You began to tell me, that you thought there was good still in him but you slipped away. We thought you were gone. I felt you leave, but then."

"A strong shift we felt with in the force." Yoda explained. "From the twins, it came."

" It came from Leia, Padme, then Luke. They are force sensitive. Even at only a few hours old. We don't need to even test them. They brought you back." Obi-wan explained. Padme was shocked. They had saved her.

"Padme, there is no easy way to say this. " Bail interjected

"We need to separate them." She said, without looking up at the men. Leia cooed in her arm, looking up at her with warm brown eyes. Luke was out cold, hardly noticing the world around him. Just like his father.

"What best, we think."

"But Padme, we can find another way." Obi-wan said. "We wont make you give them up."

"No" She said sharply. "No, its not fair to them. Once Palp...Once the Emperor finds out I'm alive he wont let me live long. If...If Ana...if Vader finds out I'm alive... Its not the childhood I want for them. They deserve better. They deserve to grow up as far away from all this as they can. They need to be put on opposite ends of the galaxy." She felt the coldness come back, it settled in her heart. She had no more tears to shed. Not over this. Darth Vader had made his choice. Anakin was dead. At least that is how she needed to rationalize it. Now she would have to make her own choices, for their kids own sake.

"I will take Leia." Bail said. "Breha and I, we have been trying but...She always wanted a girl."

"Good. I couldn't think of a better place for her." She smiled down at her daughter.

"and Luke?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin has family on Tatooine." She finally said his name. "A Step-Father and Step-Brother, Owen. Anakin hated Tatoonine. Its the last place Vader would look."

"Will they really take them?" Bail asked.

"Owen and his wife were trying to have a child. I have stayed in contact with them the last few years. I thought maybe after the war...Last I heard, Beru found out she couldn't have kids. This is their chance. I don't see how they wouldn't take it. "

" I will go. I can watch over him. I might be able to protect him should...Vader find out." Obi-wan said. Padme smiled at him. Luke was his second chance at doing right by Anakin but she found comfort in knowing that he would be there.

"And of you?" Yoda asked

"I want Vader to pay." She could feel the pain and anger rise within her. " I want him to feel the pain that I felt. I want him to know, exactly what it feels like to lose everything." The words came out like venom. "Right now hes won. I am alive. I should have died."

"You can't sacrifice yourself. Not after they saved you." Obi-wan said.

"What choice do I have?"

"What if we made it look like you died?" Bail asked

"What do you mean?"

"There is a plant on Alderan. It creates the allusion of death. What if we used that? If the Empire thinks you are dead, the Emperor gets what he wants, Vader loses everything and the twins are safe."

"It could work." Obi-wan said.

"Anakin only knew about one of the babies. We could create a death certificate for Leia. Anakin wanted a girl." She knew that would hit him hard. They spent the next hours making plans. This was their only hope. They had to put an end to the Empire, but it would take time. For now, they just needed to plan for the moment.


	2. Make Him Pay

Padme took a deep breath. This was it. She walked onto the pod. Bail had been able to sneak her into the Senate building without the other senators seeing. It was sad to walk these halls knowing the truth. Knowing that all of this was a front. The Senate no longer exist, yet even the Emperor could completely dissolve the Senate over night. So here she stood, in her normal Senatorial Pod. One last time. She wore all black as a sign of mourning. The dress she wore was tight crossed her torso, she wanted to be sure the Vader knew she was no longer pregnant. Her dress was not the traditional Naboo Senatorial garb but she didn't care anymore. She wore her hair in a braid so that the bruises on her neck could clearly be seen. She didn't care what the Senate thought. Let them talk. The meeting began. She sat for moment listening. They talked about the end of the war and more of the many changes the Galaxy now faced. In the center of the ring, The Emperor stood, evoking his power. Next to him Darth Vader stood quietly. He had some new wounds, she guessed from his fight with Obi-wan. It was strange, he looked the same but she knew that her Husband was no longer there.

"We will be sending out our Imperial fleet throughout the Galaxy to ensure that the changes are seen through and bring peace to our Empire. " The Emperor said as the rest of the room erupted in cheers. This was her chance.

"And what exactly are they going to do to ensure "peace'" She said. The room was suddenly still. Vader failed to hide the shock that had come across his face.

"Senator Amidala. You finally make an appearance. Rumor has it you fled the Senate." The Emperor said calmly

"I have heard the rumors too. Thankfully that is all they are, rumors. I had some personal business to attend to at home. I am sorry to have missed all the excitement this past week." She said looking down at him.

"Its good to have you back then." He said. He completely skipped over her question and went right back into his speech.

"This aught to be fun." Bail whispered

"Whatever happens, let them take me." She said. Bail only nodded. The Emperor went on for another hour. Padme stopped listening. She thought of her children and the lives they could have lived. She dreamed of them on Naboo, running around playing together. Padme singing to them. Raising them. When The Emperor finally finished, Bail and Padme stood up to leave. Outside their pod two Imperial guards stood waiting for them.

"Padme Amidala, come with us." One said

"Whats this about?" Bail asked

"None of your business." The other one said and roughly grabbed Padme's arm.

"Is that necessary." Bail tired to put himself between them.

"Bail, its ok. Ill come willingly." Padme said calmly. The Guard let her go. She knew where they were going. She fallowed them down the hall and to the elevator that lead to the Emperor's office. She stood there without saying a word. She quickly went over the script again, in her head. She took another deep breath as the doors opened.

"The Senator as you requested." The Guard said. The Emperor stood by his desk with his back to them. As far as she could tell it was just them in the room.

"Leave us." Was all he said. Padme just stood in the middle of the room waiting. "I was surprised to see you today. It was my understanding that you had been taken hostage by the Jedi." So Vader had lied.

"Once they realized they had no leverage they let me go. A Senator with no power isn't worth much. " She said

"Oh Padme, I thought we were friends. We can be honest with one another." He finally turned to meet her eyes. She gasped. His face had been severely scarred in the fight with Mace Windu. She had not been able to tell from the Pod but now, it was truly horrifying. She couldn't let that sway her though.

"We can be." She stuck to the story.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Obi-wan took me to Naboo after two days, I went into labor shortly after our arrival. The child didn't survive. You can check the medical files. I have been on Naboo the last few days."

"I will be sure to check on that." He said "Where are the Jedi?"

"I don't know." She said firmly.

"Liar! You honestly expect me to believe this story. That I don't know you have been off planning some pathetic attempt of a rebellion?" He spat.

"There is no rebellion and even if they was they, wouldn't want me. Those who believe in the ideals of the Republic blame me for this. They don't want me."

"Why did you foolishly come back here? Did you honestly think I'd allow you to live?" He got in her face. He was trying to shake her, trying to break her to get information before he killed her.

"I knew you wouldn't. However Anakin needed to know. To know what happened. To know that he killed our child."

"I am sorry?" The Emperor seemed surprised.

"That's what I'll tell him anyways. That it was his fault our daughter was born a still born." She looked him straight in the eyes. "That is what you want isn't it? For him to loose everything that he holds dear? To blame himself for loosing our child. For loosing me?"

"You came here to die?" He asked suddenly understanding

"Yes. I have lost everything." She said, coldly, doing her best to look broken. Making it seem as if she was already dead.

"As you wish." He said pulling up his hand as if to choke her.

"Wait." She said. "Please, You said we were friends. Let me have this. You have taken everything from me. Don't take this from me." The Emperor hesitated thinking it over. She could tell what he was thinking. If she willingly left Vader, he would blame himself for not being strong enough to save her again. He would fall farther into the Dark Side. It was the only flaw in her plan but Vader had tried to kill her. To kill their children. He was already gone and despite her begging he hadn't come back to her. He had chosen power over their family. She didn't care for Vader. Her only concern right now was her children.

" You have a week." He returned to his desk and sat down.

" I wont need that long." She turned without bowing and left. She went down to her office. She had to set a few affairs in order before she went back to her apartment at 500 Republica, where she knew Darth Vader would come find her.

* * *

Darth Vader was annoyed. The Emperor had sent him on a bogus task to the lower levels today. He knew why. The Emperor didn't want him to go see her. His Angel. She was alive. He had done it. He had saved her. She must have seen that. That is why she had come back. He could tell from where she stood in the Senate room that she was no longer carrying their child. That could mean one thing. That the reason why it had taken her a week to come back to him was because she was having their child. Something must have happened that prevented her from calling him. Part of him was very angry with her for not telling him. He wanted to be angry at her, for her betrayal but for the moment he couldn't. She was alive. She was here. She had turned her back on Obi-wan and come to home, to him. It was almost night time by the time he had finished. He quickly rushed to her apartment. Cursing The Emperor for delaying their reunion but he had completed his task and now Emperor couldn't stop him. He landed quickly on the dock, not bothering to park the speeder. He rushed in.

"My Angel?" He called out. He got no response. The apartment was oddly quiet. Usually he was greeted by C3-PO or Dorme, or even Padme but this time there was nothing. "Padme?" He called out again. Something was wrong. He could sense her presence so he knew she was there. He walked down the hall. The nursery room door was opened. He walked in to find it empty with only Padme standing in the middle of the room. He was confused. Together they had set up the spare room as a nursery, just in case the couldn't make it back to Naboo. He had been so worried about the nightmares he hadn't enjoyed decorating. Padme had though. She had decorated it to look like the lake country back home. She had even had a mural painted. But it was now all gone. Even the mural.

"My love?" He asked Padme turned to him. Her eyes where swollen from crying. "Whats going on?" He inched closer to her but she pulled away. He could see the bruises on her neck. He suddenly felt guilty, he wanted nothing more to pull her in. To beg for her forgiveness but she wouldn't let him.

"Did he tell you?" She said accusingly

"Did who tell me?" He said

"The Emporer. Your almighty master! The man with all the answers! The one who you said would save me! DID HE TELL YOU!" She yelled. This wasn't his angel. Her words rang with pain and anger. The woman who stood before him looked like his wife but something wasn't right.

"Tell me what?"

"That in order to save a life you must take another?" She sobbed

"What are you talking about?" He was so confused. Where was their child. Why had she cleaned out the room.

"Our Daughter! She's dead!" She cried. Our Daughter? Dead? What? No? He has sensed it on Mustafa. They both had been alive, he had felt it. Obi-wan must have done something, taken his daughter to get back at him.

"What happened? What did Obi-wan do to you after you left?"

"Obi-wan did nothing. He saw me to Naboo then left."

"Then what happened?"

"The Emperor!" She spat with anger. "Your dream was true. I went into labor on the way to Naboo. I had started to fade. I was almost gone but then something... I don't know what happened. Her heart beat began to lower. She started to get weaker, but as she grew weaker, I grew stronger. The Doctors didn't know what what going on. They couldn't help us. I tired to stop it, but I couldn't. She was born a stillborn. Our beautiful daughter." Padme lost it. She sank to her knees, sobbing. Muttering their daughter over and over.

"I, No. That not what happened. NO, That can't be. I would never."

"Never what? Kill a innocent child to save me?!" She yelled "This is all your fault! You did this! You killed our child!"

"NO! It wasn't me."

"YES! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! YOU DESTROYED HER FOR WHAT!? BECAUSE YOU WERE SO POWER HUNGRY! SO UNWILLING TO LET ME GO!" She was screaming between sobs. She was so upset she didn't try to push him off when he reached down to pull her close. No. He hadn't killed their child the Emperor did. This wasn't him. He wanted them both alive. Here now but it was OK. He could fix this. All he had to do was kill the Emperor. Then they could be together. They could rule together and try again.

"Shh, its ok. I will fix this. We dont' have to hide anymore. We can try again for another, one that the Emperor can't touch." He tired to calm her. She suddenly stopped crying and pulled away.

"What?" She asked

"We will try again. Have another." He said

"Do you really think that what I want? Do you really think that's why I came back?" She pushed him off, stumbling to her feet. "That we could start over? That I could just ignore everything you have done? I can't even stand to look at you! I HATE YO..." Before she could Finnish she suddenly stopped. She started to choke. She fell to the ground unable to breath.

"Padme!" He ran catching her before she hit the ground. "Padme?" She began to convulse in his arms but only for a second. Her eyes then went blank. He shook her. No! No, He pleaded. In her hand was a bottle with some sort of pills. NO! No she couldn't leave him! She was his angel! NO!

"Padme, please. Don't leave me." He begged her. But he was too late. She was gone. She had left him, again. He felt his soul break. Hate and anger sank in. Whatever was left of Anakin Skywalker had died in his arm. The whole apartment began to shake.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He cried out.


	3. A Fall then a Rise

Padme sat up gasping. Her lungs desperate for air.

"Here. This will help." Bail handed her an oxygen mask. She graciously took it. She took a moment allowing the oxygen to fill her lungs. Her head felt light. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just died. Again." She said sarcastically

"Yes, I suppose you can start your own side show now. Padme the Resurrecting Woman." Bail chuckled. Padme laughed but it quickly turned into a cough. "Just rest a bit."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, your funeral is set for this weekend. Your body is being taken back now by Captain Typho as we speak." Vader had bought it.

"The twins?"

"Leia is doing well with Breha and last I heard Obi-wan had made it safely to Tatooine." Her children were safe, for now. It set in suddenly everything they had just done. What it meant to be dead. A sense of dread and fear washed over her.

"Bail, Did we do the right thing?" She asked

" Do you think we did?"

"That's not what I asked."d

"It doesn't matter. We are at war and we have to do what we must to survive. We have ideals, ones that don't match those of our new Emperor. If we truly believe those ideals we have to fight. We have to help those who can't fight. You said it yourself the Emperor wouldn't have let you live. You held Vader to the light side. He would have killed you and eventually would have found out about the twins. You did what you had to do to survive, to let them survive. I need you Padme. You are one of the best politicians I know. With you working in the back ground. We have the chance and once the twins are older...We could end all of this. It may take a while but we can do it. I believe we can. We have to. If you thought there was another way we would have done it. We have to decide now what choices we must make and we have to learn to live with them." Bail was right and she knew it. Faking their deaths was the only way. She now had freedom she never been able to have. Even if the Emperor had failed to get kill her, Padme would have been a slave to Vader. Now she could fight. Fight for the world she longed to have for her children. If she fought hard she might be able to give them that life. She might be able to be their mother. To see them again. She took a deep breath. She knew what she needed to do.

"Ok. What do we do now." She said. Determined to fight as hard as she could. Padme had to make right where her husband had gone wrong.

* * *

 **8 Years later**

Luke slept soundly in his bed. The moon shown through the window just enough that she could make out his face. He looked so much like Anakin did at this age. She stood there taking her son in. How many years had it been since she had held him? He had been a tiny baby the last time she had seen him. The old Padme would have let tear fall over the thought but now she just stood there not letting it bother her. She knew she had made the right decision. She had watched him all day. Working hard helping Owen on the farm. Helping Beru make dinner. He was a good boy. She had seen him occasionally show signs of her stubbornness but only in small flashes. She was proud of him. Happy with the way Owen and Beru were raising him. She couldn't have asked for better guardians. A loud clash came from living areas. Luke shot up and looked around but no one was there.

"Hello?" He called out. Jumping out of bed. He looked around as if he could sense that someone was there. Little did he know that there was. Padme had quickly slipped though the window before he had seen her. Padme stood with her back against the wall listening. She heard Luke suffle around then crawl back into bed. She could hear Owen still swearing in the living quarters. He must have tripped. Padme waited a moment, once the house was silent she started to back away. It was time to leave. She turn to head for the hills when a hand grabbed her from behind and another went over her mouth. Padme acted quickly, using all her weight she threw her elbow into the her unexpected guest side. In a same swift movement she grabbed the batton on her side and went to hit the man again while reaching for her blaster with her other hand. She quickly stopped though when she realized who it was.

"Obi-wan!" She cried letting her gun go.

"Shhhh." He hissed grabbing her by the arm. He quickly led her away from the house, Padme didn't fight. Obi-wan lead her back to his speeder saying nothing. She got in and they sat in silence as they road across the dessert towards the mountain range to the North of the Lairs Farm. There was nothing but sand as far as Padme could see. Once they made it into the rage Obi-wan stopped. Ahead of them was a cave. Obi-wan was still quiet. Inside the cave was a small hut. Big enough for about two people if needed. Inside was a small kitchenette, a bed, fireplace and a small refresher in the corner. It was simple. Much like the old Jedi quarters. Padme couldn't help but notice there wasn't much stuff and everything seemed already packed and ready to go at any second. A wave of jealousy came over her. How long had it been since she had her own home, her own bed. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a real bed, or even a place that was just hers. She spends far to much time sleeping on ships and in uncomfortable places now.

"I like what you've done with the place." She said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Padme?"

"I was in town. Thought I'd stop by."

"Padme." He said. The years had been hard on him. His hair was now streaked with gray. His face looked sunken as if he hardly ate. It was hard to believe that ten years ago he was a war hero. She had come to Tatooine a year after. She wanted to see Luke. Obi-wan had not been pleased, which had annoyed Padme greatly. It had been quite the fight. Padme hadn't realized how angry she was at him until that day. Obi-wan had always been an ally to her. A dear friend, so it was easy to forgive him. Yet deep down Padme held him responsible for Anakin's fall and Obi-wan felt the same way towards her. Harsh words had been said.

"Why are you here Padme?" He asked again clearly still angry. So much for not holding onto anger. Though the Jedi were dead and gone. Guess there was no point in following the old ways. Everyone had lost a part of themselves when the Republic fell.

"You were right." She said "I shouldn't have come back after Ryloth."

"Ah so you have come to the light." He said still standing.

* * *

"Obi-wan, I said you were right. I,I am trying to...mend the fence I suppose."

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come back." Obi-wan had made it very clear it wasn't safe for her to come yet here she was again. How was he suppose to keep her son safe if she kept coming back? He had kept tabs on her. He knew how she spent her time now, running into the Empires Forces and running out again the Empire hot on her tail. She had been lucky so far. Not that he wanted to keep a mother from her child, but this child was so important. Luke could save the galaxy one day. If only the Lairs would let him.

"I know but...I needed to see you and I was here and...I had to see him." She said. Obi-wan's face softened.

"I suppose I don't blame you. Its been what? 7 years?" He sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a smile.

"Lot's changed." She said looking down. She was right. Alot had changed. Last time he saw Padme, she had been a wreck. He had never gotten the full story of what happen on Ryloth but he knew it was bad. It must have been so bad. Shortly after their fight and her departure, Obi-wan had received word from Bail that Padme had left the Alliance. Something that had surprised Obi-wan. Why had she done that? No one heard from her for 2 years after that. When she came back Bail said it was like she was a new person. He had not been wrong. Before him sat a woman who looked like she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in years. Though to be honest neither had he. She long hair was pulled back in a braid. She wore smugglers clothes, quite a difference in the Senatorial garb she used to wear. Obi-wan could make out at least 2 blasters on her, a baton, and lord knows what else she had on her utility belt. The kind, negotiations before combat, woman who used to be his friend no longer stood before him. Instead a warrior stood, ready for anything and her body showed it. He could make out a few scare on her hand and face. She had seen combat and alot of it.

"Do you ever wake up and look in the mirror and not recognize who you are?" She asked. So she was here for guidance.

"Every day." He said. "Why are you here? Must be important if you risked leading the Empire here."

"Oh. That would never happen. I've acquired a lot of skills since we last saw each other." She said a little smugly. She reminded him of Anakin. He has always been so sure of himself. Yet there was something different. He could tell that despite the smugness, that she wasn't as reckless as Anakin had been.

"So I hear. Jyn Gurra of Jedah? Interesting choice in mentors." Jyn Gurra was a bounty hunter, once a Republic General of Naboo. He was known to be swift and good. You only hired him when you wanted the job done right away and you payed a hefty price because of it.

"He worked with my father. Apparently something happened on Skymara. He owned my Father a favor."

"Must have been big."

"He never told me."

"Seems like we have alot to talk about."

"Where should I start?"

"Lets start with Ryloth. We never got around to actually talking about it last time."

"Bail and I had went to try and persuade the Ryloths to join the Alliance. We were making head way. They were going to join us. No strings attached. They hated the Empire as much as we did. We were almost done with negotiations when Vader showed up. Bail and I tried to flee but we weren't quick enough. He caught a glimpse of me as we disappeared into a crowed. For anyone normal they would have shook it off. I mean it had been a year since i had died. Grief can do crazy things. Yet with Vader, we know that wasn't enough. He killed 150 innocent people, searching the city for me. There was nothing I could do. Bail and I kept running. We made it off Ryloth but it was too late for those people. I realized that this is what it was always going to be like. I thought I would work in the shadows but we just proved that it wasn't going to work. I left the Alliance. I felt like I was putting what fragile rebellion we had at risk. I was better off in hiding. Which is why I came to you."

"And we all saw how that went." A twinge of guilt came over him. How scare she must have been. Why else would she have come here? Risk leading the Empire here. Obi-wan suddenly realized that maybe he had been wrong for yelling. She had no place to go for comfort. Naboo was off limits that is for sure and Bail could help but he would always have ulterior motives. She had come for help of a friend and he had turned her away. He had good reason to yes. But as the years past Obi-wan had realized that he had acted more out of anger towards for for the situation they were in. He blamed her for Anakin's fall. Though he knew it wasn't entirely her fault, if anything she had probably kept him from falling for a while. Perhaps the Jedi had been wrong and Anakin wasn't the Chosen One. Maybe this had been his destiny all along and Padme had just prolonged the inevitable. He had let his anger get the best of him and that wasn't the Jedi Way.

"After I left here, I received word that my sister was sick. It wasn't looking good. I had been keeping tab. I knew Vader had left them alone after my funeral. So I took the chance. Where else could I go? I'm glad I did. I spent the next month home, hiding. My parents had been so relieved. I didn't tell them about the twins, they were better off not knowing everything but I told them enough so that they would understand why I had faked my death. My Sister had eventually recovered, thank the Force. I knew I couldn't stay. I still wanted to fight but I felt like I couldn't. I needed to change. I was always a skilled shooter and smart, that's how I was able to survive all those adventures during the war but that wasn't enough anymore. My father told me about Gurra. That he might be able to help so I went. I spent the next 2 years on Jedah training."

"It looks like it worked out well." He said.

"It did. I suppose.'

"But not in the way you thought?"

"I gave into hate." She said standing up and turning her back to him. "I let it consume me. Its why a excelled so quickly thought training. I mastered things in months that would take normal people years. Gurra was impressed. He offered me a job, once he felt I was ready. My first job was to take out an Imperial General. I gladly took it. Once I completed the job, I felt good. Empowered but it still didn't feel right. So I left. Didn't even take the bounty. I went back to Bail, who took me in with open arms of course. I saw Leia for the first time. She was so beautiful. She looks alot like me, but has Anakin's stubbornness for sure. I loved seeing her, but i knew I couldn't stay. That wasn't fair to her or to Breha. So I went to Dantooine. Started working with the Alliance there. I headed alot of the missions. I felt better about this. I was helping upset the Empire, and boy did we give them a run for their money at times. I was ruthless."

"You were letting the hate win."

"I started working side by side with Saw Gerrera. We had a simular taste for violence and revenge. We wanted to make the Empire pay. That was until recently."

"You were on Geonosis?" He had heard of a massacre that happened on the planet. The last of the living Genosians, all dead."

"I was Saw's plan. I just followed suit. He told me that the Empire was working there. That they were working on a weapon. Something we had to destroy. Something didn't feel right, but I went along with it anyways. What did I care? "

"They weren't working for the Empire where they?"

"It was a small village, just trying to make ends meet. Saw killed them all as I watched. I realized after, there was no factory, no Imperial Fleet. Just a village." Padme had finally broke. At this point she was crying. "Whats happened to me Obi-wan? I...I don't even know myself anymore. I look in the mirror and...and all I see is...Is Vader. I am no better than him! I let, I let myself be...be consumed with hatred and heart break...I convinced myself this was the only way." Padme Clutched to her stomach absent mindedly, reaching out for her children, or perhaps she was trying to hold herself together. For the first time since her arrival Obi-wan finally recognized her.

"You, Padme Amidala, are not Darth Vader." Obi-wan finally said.

"How can you say that?" She sniffed

"You came here didn't you? You saw what was happening and you are trying to stop it. You are doing what Vader never could. Letting go of the Power and Hate and trying to stay in the light. Every Jedi falls to the temptations at some point. Even Master Yoda admits he has but it s the one that see the darkness but choose the light who succeed." Padme didn't seem convinced She wasn't evil, this Obi-wan knew. She was just a woman who had been hurt by so many. Padme stayed for a few months with him. They meditated alot, something that Gurra had never had her do. He had trained her to be a machine. Now it was Obi-wans turn to make her human. He had to admit he enjoyed her company. He had spent to long in that cave. Not that he was ever really alone, thanks to the Force, however having a real person there and not the ghost of your past master was much more comforting. They both knew she couldn't stay forever though. Eventually she went back to the fight but Obi-wan was confident that she would be ok. He knew he couldn't help her heal fully but he tried to remind her of the woman she once was.

"Thank you. For everything." She said before leaving. Her words rang with a heaviness. She owed him so much, yet he knew in his heart that she really didn't it. Everything he did was for Anakin. To keep his family alive and whole was the only way he could possible make up for failing Anakin. They gave one last hug and she boarded her ship. That was the last time he ever saw Padme. The Alliance picked up as more and more systems secretly joined. Padme was busy making the world right again. While Obi-wan waited for another eight years for his time to come. For Luke to rise and for the Empire to begin is fall.


End file.
